


Vices

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: 50 scenes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 scenes, F/M, LiveJournal, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she wanted him to stop, she'd have to give him something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> **02: Burn**

He couldn't understand why women took so long in the bath.

He couldn't understand either how he got stuck to picking her up for the day.

But if no one picked her up, she'd be late and Yoshino would somehow find a way to blame him. He was her boyfriend, after all.

He was itching for a smoke right now. But then she gave him hell whenever she caught him smoking. Still. He hadn't had one since the other day and just thinking about it made his mouth go dry.

He tried to estimate how much longer she'd be and decided to risk it. She's give him hell for something else anyway.

He slid open the door to her terrace and immediately pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Once lit, he breathed in deeply and felt the nice burn in him. He exhaled out in relief.

That really hit the spot.

He was taking another drag when his girlfriend pulled on his ear, causing him to drop the lit cigarette down below.

"Ino!"

She growled furiously and pulled him inside her room. "I told you to stop smoking!"

He pulled away, wincing once she'd let go of his poor and abused ear.

"That thing will kill you!" She scolded at him, wet hair stuck to her face, neck and bare shoulders. He realized she was only covered up by a towel which she held with one hadn over her chest. He went red. "It doesn't look _cool_ and you'll only be _cool_ when you're just another lifeless idiot in a casket when you die because of your stupid--"

She never shut up. God.

Shikamaru 's hand pushed aside the towel and settled on her hips as he kissed her.

She was so freaking hot in that towel.

She whined against his lips as he pushed her back to her bath, discarding his own clothing on the way.

"Shika... we'll be late!"

"Who cares?" He murmured on her neck. He placed open mouth kisses there and she moaned. It was his favorite sound in the world.

A low burn settled in his belly and it occured to Shikamaru that if she let him do this all the time, he wouldn't ever need another cigarette. Now if he told her that, he wondered if she would say yes.

He smirked as he locked the door behind them.


End file.
